The Great Empire of Mordor
Mordor Server: 'Mordor is the faction of the Dark Lord Sauron (CannabisRainbows). They aim to expand their empire to cover all of Middle Earth. In short time Mordor has and will continue to conquer new lands and slowly rule over all of Middle Earth. Nobody is safe. No foe is too great. There is no hope to defeat the everlasting, Incredibly powerful, and sprawling empire that is Mordor. Already ruling cities and fortresses in the Misty Mountains, Blue Mountains, Eriador, Dorwinion, Dale and the Near Harad Desert, it is merely a matter of time before the rest of Middle Earth is conquered. Mordor is always in need of new soldiers in battle along with the Nazgul. If you are heartless, power-hungry, merciless, vengeful, or just plain evil then you will be welcomed to Mordor. Just don't betray the Dark Lord or you'll be hunted down across all of Middle Earth. '''Lore: '(WIP) Capital and Major Buildings '''Barad-Dur -The capitol city of the Mordor Empire, Barad-Dur stands as a bastion of Darkness showing to the allies of Gondor that no matter how hard you try, it will all be for naught and eventually you and your lands shall fall to the ever increasing Empire of Mordor. Cirith Ungol -Built before Sauron's return, Cirith Ungol lies just north of the Morgul Vale within the Mordor Mountains. Durthang -Built before the return of Sauron, Durthang is a small low fortress that still remains unfinished. It is one of the major forts where captured slaves of wars and raids are brought to before being dispersed to the many other fortresses across Middle Earth. Minas Morgul - Members King Leader: Sauron (CannabisRainbows) Prince Mouth of Sauron (Black Numenorean): Open <---- Highly needed General Black Hand of Sauron: Open <---- Highly needed General Hammer of Sauron: Open General Tower of Sauron: Open Prince Witch King (Ringwraith): Open General Khamul (Ringwraith): Open Captain Gothmog (Lieutenant of Minas Morgul): Open Nazgul Dawndeath (Ringwraith): Open Nazgul Morgomir (Ringwraith): Open Nazgul Dwar (Ringwraith): Open Nazgul Ren (Ringwraith): Open Nazgul Hoarmûrath (Ringwraith): Open Nazgul Adûnaphel (Ringwraith): Open Nazgul Ûvatha (Ringwraith): Open Captain Shagrat (Captain of Cirith Ungol) : Open Recruitment Recruitment status: OPEN Joining is open to all players but every role requires at least 250 Mordor alignment. However 500 Mordor, 500 Angmar, and 500 Dol Guldur alignment is needed to be a Nazgul. UOE, Allies and Enemies Allies: - Dol-Guldur - Gundabad - Uruk-Hai - Half-Trolls - Moredain - Near Haradrim - Utumno - Easterlings Merged Kingdoms(UOE): - Mordor(The Leading Kingdom of the Empire) - Angmar - Isengard Enemies: - All the free peoples of Middle-Earth Why you should join Mordor -Sauron the dark lord is its leader (Awesome dank 420 smoke w33d everyday memelord king of mordor). -You can become a Ringwraith if you prove your worth. -Well protected borders (many border-forts and gates as well as mountains). -Powerful Allies (Uruk-hai, Angmar etc.). -The eye sees everything... -We got le cookies in the dark side. What we need in new recruits. We take roleplay very seriously in this faction so if you consider to join, please take this into thought. We need active and dedicated people on this faction, as you can see we ARE conquering all of Middle Earth. Please be respectful towards the High-Ranked class otherwise you're no less than rohirrim scum. We need wise and smart thinking people, the Empire cannot afford/stand losses. Do not EVER underestimate anyone at all. We don't care about your color, your race, your religion, your beliefs, your sexual status as long as you're loyal, disciplined and respectful towards the Empire. FAQ What in the hell is UOE? -United Orcish Empire Can Generals or Captains Siege? -Only The Great Emperor King of Mordor and the Princes can siege. What exactly is UOE? - It's basically various merged (orcish) kingdoms formed into one and only Great Kingdom (Ze Empire) which will not rest until the free peoples of Middle Earth fall to their feet. If i'm in the Mordor Faction can i get a role in one of the other factions that are in the UOE? - Technically, yes since all of these kingdoms follow the Great One (Sauron) and many factions' roles have to do with Mordor in a sense. I want to join Mordor but i have Allignment with the free peoples, can i still join? - Yes, just ask for a allignment reset and conquer all of Middle Earth with the mightiest Empire ever seen! Is Melkor/Morgoth idolized in this faction? - Of course. Does the Empire have a skype/ts3 chat? - We have a Skype chat yet no TS3, once you join the faction ask the Generals/Captains/Princes/King to add you! I want to get an specific role but i don't know how much allignment to get for it, where do i check? - Ask Staff or the members of the specified faction! (You can also see it in Recruitment) What would happen if one of the Kingdoms participating in the UOE falls? - Immediatly recover it. If any other kingdom inside the UOE declares war or gets sieged are the other kingdoms forced to get involved? - Yes. What would happen if one of the Kingdoms participating in the UOE declares independence? - Extermination. (FYI) The UOE is one and only one, if one of the kingdoms has peace the others will have peace too, if one of them has war, the others have war aswell. We are one, we are united, We are the Empire. If you have any other questions please message Sauron inside the Game! Category:Factions Category:Evil